


The Scroll

by FairyShota



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Clones, Electricity, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hardcore, Jutsu, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sounding, Sweat, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyShota/pseuds/FairyShota
Summary: After the first time skip, in which Naruto had trained under Jiraya`s 'guidance', the blond Ninja is assigned for a very boring mission. Cleaning the library.He doesn't have a choice, and tries his best, until he finds a scroll. Or rather, the scroll finds him.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. once in a library

A couple of days after Naruto had come back from his training journey with Jiraya, he got a new mission. Though just he. Since he was away for so long, he had to prove his worth as a shinobi, and especially as a genin. So he got one of the most… annoying jobs to do. 'Cleaning the library' was a mission of the lowest rank and normally assigned to a whole team. But since the blond ninja was a bit 'special', he had to do it all by himself.

Of course he wasn't happy about it, but Tsunade had made it extremely clear that he had to do it. So he just had accepted his fate and was standing at the front door of the main library.

"Man… I'm absolutely not motivated to even be here…"

He growled annoyed and simply entered the building. The old lady at the counter just nodded at him and placed one finger on her lips to remember Naruto to stay quiet. Even and especially during his work here.

So he took the assigned equipment and went to the room which was farthest away from the main room. He was all alone here in this dusty and rather dark room. It seriously looked like he was the first person since… Well, at least some years in here.

He just sighed and began to clean the enormous bookshelves of dust. To be honest, this room was at least 5 meters high, and each single bookshelf reached from the ground up to the ceiling. In addition this room was nearly as big as the main room.

It took him a whole hour to clean just one damn single row of bookshelves. And he still had over 50 left, just in this room. As usual he didn't think about the most efficient and easiest way to do his work, so he more or less was torturing himself by cleaning every single bookshelf on his own.

In the second row, just like in the first one, he simply climbed up til right under the ceiling and began to clean the bookshelf.  
Though right then a strange scroll caught his attention. It was a short but thick purple scroll and as his gaze began to focus on it, it began to glow slightly.  
It was like someone asked him to grab the scroll, and so he did. He took it and with his gaze still focused on it he jumped down on the ground.

In the middle of the room there was a large wooden table, on which Naruto now placed the scroll and opened it.  
It rolled from end to end of the table and the blond looked down on the first few signs.  
They began to glow slightly purple, mirrored by his eyes. The Uzumaki didn't even notice that he stood there half an hour until he blinked and simply began 'reading' the scroll.  
It took him another 30 minutes to read this first layer of the scroll.

He was completely quiet during that process, while he simply didn't notice that reading the scroll was all it took for the jutsu to implant 'something' into his mind. It wasn't more than a simple thought. Nothing much. Really.

But in Naruto's rather simple and open mind it began to blossom right away.  
'Try it' was this simple thought. Connected to it was the description of what it meant, which got infused into his subconscious.

Suddenly he blinked several times as if he just woke up.

"Well, maybe I should keep this scroll in exchange for working my but off here~!"

He closed the scroll and put it into his bag, just to continue his work. But as soon as he attempted to climb up that bookshelf again, a slight and short glimmer rushed over his gaze and a 'thought' crossed his mind.  
He facepalmed himself hard and simply crossed two fingers of both hands.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Immediately 50 clones appeared and began to climb the bookshelves, just to start cleaning them.  
Naruto on the other hand cleaned one of the big chairs and then sat down, watching his clones doing all the work.  
Unlike usual, they were all quiet.

Now he sighed again as this got even more boring. Wasn't there anything he could do?

Another 'thought' crossed his mind and he created another 50 clones, which began to take out one scroll after the other, just to place them on the big table and start to read them.  
Not even a single clone was 'thinking' as they simply absorbed the information in those scrolls by reading them quietly and carefully.

As soon as a clone finished reading a scroll, it put the scroll back into the bookshelf and simply vanished to add the new data to Naruto's memory.

A shiver ran down his spine as the first clone vanished. Then another and another. Each and every information caused his brain to emit something to make him feel 'good'.  
Though each clone caused just a second of stimulation.

Every time a clone vanished, Naruto created a new one. While they did their work, he simply relaxed on the chair, and enjoyed every little stimulation every now and then.

At some point, he didn't even realise it, he began to rub his crotch, which felt a bit itchy.  
He rubbed and rubbed, until he simply pushed his pants down, and his member jumped out of its cage immediately.

His 9 incher was just a bit above average, so he wasn't special in that regard.  
And his girth was just normal too. His balls even were a bit smaller than average.

But none of that mattered right now. He simply began to stroke his member with one hand, panting at the feeling, especially in combination with the slight stimulation of his vanishing clones.  
The collected information of the clones were simply stored somewhere in his memory, since they weren't that important right now.

So he continued to slowly jerk off, was slightly moaning after some time, while his pace steadily increased bit by bit.

20 minutes later he was pumping his manhood hard and fast, still with one hand, while sweating and silently moaning, with his face colored in a gentle shade of red.  
His pulsating veins, thick and long, wiggled each time his hand was passing over them, sending another form of stimulation right into his brain.

Soon it was enough, or rather too much and he silently reached his climax, as his dick simply erupted hard, with load after load.  
Luckily his dick was facing right towards his face as it began, so to not leave any evidence behind, he simply opened his mouth and caught every large spurt of his orgasm, swallowing as soon as his mouth was full, just for his face to get covered in cum too during those times before he was able to open his mouth again to catch the next load.

He was cumming full 5 minutes until his more or less untrained dick went limp. With a few more strokes he gently pushed out some more drops of his own fresh and hot, smelly and sticky cum.  
He looked at his hand and another 'thought' crossed his mind. Without much thinking, he moved his hand to his face and licked off the rest of his cum.  
Then he created another clone, which then simply licked his face clean, just to vanish, to leave him moaning at the sensation of both, getting his face licked by his own clone and the feeling of licking his originals face.

For the next 5 hours the clones were cleaning this whole big room, while Naruto simply was laying on the large chair, twitching each time a clone vanished, just to create a new one.  
His eyes were covered by his sweaty wet blond hair, while he was wearing a silly grin on his face the whole time.

For him it was like a normal day at cleaning a library. Luckily he was 'alone', so no one asked annoying questions.

As soon as the last inch of wood and the floor were clean, along with every single scroll in here read by his clones, they all vanished in one go.  
Naruto wasn't prepared for the stimulation he was experiencing thanks to that.  
His body immediately wanted to force him to cum at least as much as at the start of this, but he grabbed his dick in the last second and squeezed it hard enough to force his near orgasm to fade away. For now.

As he moved his hands off of his dick, his length had extremely dark red handprints on it, which were just as painful as they were sensitive.  
But he ignored the sensation and dressed up again, grabbed his bag and left the library in a hurry.

He immediately rushed home, where he simply locked the door behind himself, just to run straight into his room without taking his clothes off. He kept even his shoes on. And of course he took the bag with him.

Now, as he was sitting on his bed, he took out the scroll, opened it and read the first part again. As he stopped at the last sign, he simply said:

"Jutsu of the dark scroll!"

Immediately his ocean blue eyes began to glow purple, just as the scroll did, and a special process was started.  
After 5 minutes he simply closed his eyes, fell back on his bed and fell in an extremely deep slumber.

He was sleeping the rest of the day and the whole night without waking up, while his brain was working hard to process all the new information the clones had collected before.

Without noticing it, his brain got remodeled slightly, to save all that information, all this knowledge, without disturbing his 'normal' way of processing and storing information.

After all, the scroll wasn't designed to transform a being into a programmed puppet. It was designed to unlock the 'victims' latent desires. Those that normally would have stayed silent the victims whole life.

In Naruto's case those latent desires were… well, he had several. And all of them did 'wake up' that day.

To be continued...


	2. overwhelming day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scroll is messing with Naruto at the next day, while the blond has a nice 'bath'.

Naruto had slept through the whole evening and night, without waking up. Well, he had used quite a lot of chakra and the experience of all his shadow clones had taken a high price.  
So his body, and his mind, had to recover properly. The scroll itself used that chance to plant several more 'thoughts' into the blond's mind, while it kept one certain 'thought' active in his mind. *Recover*

And sure he did follow that order. He slept until late in the next morning, as he finally woke up around 10am. He felt refreshed and ready for a new day. But as soon as he sat up, his nose caught his intense musk, which was created through yesterday and not bathing for the 2 days before that.

One of those implanted 'thoughts' crossed his mind and he smirked.

"I guess this moment is perfect to test 'it' out~!"

He said with a smirk and created two shadow clones. They already knew what they had to do, so they immediately got to work.  
Naruto laid back on the bed with his feet at one end, and his clones kneeling right in front of them. One clone per foot.  
Now they simply took off the respective shoe of the foot they were going to serve and took a deep breath right out of their originals sweaty wet shoe.

Normally they were used at their own scent, just like Naruto was, but thanks to the last three days, the blonds musk was much more intense and even hurt a bit in the nose. Yet the clones kept inhaling that scent. In fact, since it was Naruto's musk, it was 'normal', right?

They took their time tasting their originals musk until they got to the main event. His feet.  
Naruto was simply waiting for them to begin and somehow enjoyed the sounds they were making.  
But now it was time and so the clones put the shoes away and leaned forward to inhale their originals fresh and sweaty musk, right from his bare sweaty soles.  
Again they took their time exploring the soles from heel to toes, until they finally began to use their tongues to lick his sweaty wet soles clean.

Both were gagging several times at first, at the intense and slightly 'bad' smell and taste, but got used to it eventually. It wasn't as if they were liking this. But they simply did it, since they were 'thinking' it was a better way of cleaning Naruto's body.

Naruto himself began to enjoy how his clones were suffering and even wiggled with his toes a bit, which soon got the new target of his clones, as they now were sucking slightly on them. Again they gagged a bit at first, but soon they were sucking a bit harder and with a certain passion.

The trick was that the scroll allowed a certain 'reward'. Naruto's brain, and so with his clones too, did emit a certain 'stuff' to make him feel good.  
And so they clones now got this reward, which increased their senses slightly, and lowered the resistance against certain flavours.

It didn't take long and both clones were sucking those toes like they were as tasty as a lollipop. Naruto chuckled a bit and even watched them.  
Since he was licking this, the 'thought' that triggered this did manifest in his mind. From now on he would do that every single morning, at least when he had the time.

After 20 minutes of cleaning his feet, the clones deemed their work a success and went on to the next part of Naruto's body.  
For that they took off his pants, just to reveal that he wasn't wearing any boxershorts today. But they knew that already. And since they were Naruto too, it was totally normal for them to see him naked.

The pants got thrown away somewhere in the bedroom, as the clones now focused their attention first back on the rest of Naruto's feet, and then on his lower legs.  
They licked off every single drop of sweat with their bare tongues, and while they were cleaning the front, they used their strong hands to massage the muscular calves.  
Though they weren't that good at it. Well, they would be soon, so the blond just were enjoying every move they did, as he simply was laying there with his eyes closed.

Again, they took their time, but that was necessary, since they were serving their original. He was the important one. And they were just clones, here to serve him in any way he needed to.  
After his lower legs were nearly sparkling, they now continued with his muscular thighs.

(Sure, the original Naruto were Len but not that muscular like for example Rock Lee. But in this story he is physically as strong as Lee)

They simply were repeating what they had done with his calves and began an intense massage of each string of muscle in his thighs, while licking the skin as clean as possible.  
To be honest, this wasn't that bad for the clones. The sweaty musk on Naruto's legs wasn't as heavy and intense as at his feet, and they were really proud of those muscles. They knew how hard Naruto had trained to gain them, and he really deserved a useful massage from time to time.

From now on it was his clones' duty to give his body what he really deserved. The scroll didn't even need to use a 'thought' for this, the clones, and so Naruto too, simply did think like that by now.

They took not only their sweet time with his thighs, but made sure that he really got to relax. So it took them over 30 minutes until his firm thighs were smooth and free of knots.

Suddenly Naruto remembered that he still had work to do, and so he created a special shadow clone. This clone was filled with a large amount of chakra and even had a slight connection to the chakra of the nine-tails. So this clone was able to create other clones, even a rather high amount of them.

This clone wasn't that useful in a fight yet, but for a mission like this it seemed perfect. And so the clone now rushed over to the library to do Naruto's work.

(Yes, Naruto did learn to use a bit of the nine-tails chakra.)

By the time the special clone needed to get to the library, the two normal clones were now back at their work, now cleaning the blonds hands.  
His skin was a bit too rough thanks to all the training, and so the clones had rather much to do to make those strong and muscular hands smooth and refreshed again.

Naruto was awake the whole time, as his body relaxed more and more. This gave him some time to think too.

(Yes again, this Naruto isn't as 'dumb' as the original.  
During the 2 and a half year of training with Jiraya, he met someone who taught him that a certain way of living would be useful to him.)

Well, right now he wasn't thinking that much, but rather… the scroll gently led him to 'think' about certain 'thoughts'.  
The scroll used that to check out for what he was already ready, and what wasn't that much to his liking, yet!  
Naruto had to admit it. What his clones were doing right now was damn good. Sure, they weren't that good at massages, but this was a skill he, and his clones, could easily acquire.

To be honest, this should not take too much time with enough 'practice' right?  
So he simply created a whole bunch of clones, which immediately began to massage each other. Though just in a non-sexual manner, for now.  
After 5 minutes, one clone did vanish after another, and each time a new one got created.

It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out several ways to pleasure himself by simply massaging himself.  
Though the two clones that were currently massaging him didn't acquire that knowledge. And so he had to 'endure' their massage. Well, they weren't that bad, as they were learning a bit by watching the other clones.

By the time the two clones were done with Naruto's arms and shoulders, the blond had acquired quite a good portion of knowledge about massaging his own body, and so he dismissed those extra clones.  
It was around 12am now and he already used over a third of his normal daily consumption of chakra.  
Which meant it was a lot, since his normal daily consumption was measured by how much he usually used for his daily training, which was quite a bit.

(It's much more than the original Naruto did use daily, so this Naruto has even more Chakra than the original.)

Now his clones were ready for the second main part. His broad and muscular chest; as well as his refined and firm six-pack, which was on a good way to a useful eight-pack.  
While one clone began to lick over one of his beefy pecs, the other was doing the same to one side of his abs and the respective side.

To be honest, this felt good enough to make the blond slightly moan from time to time.  
Suddenly another 'thought' crossed the minds of the clones, and they began to 'search' for areas on his chest and abs that would make him moan more. And sure they did find them. And they took advantage of that to make their original to relax even more.

Though there was a part of his body that wasn't relaxing at all. In the opposite, this part began to tense up and 'grow'. Well, rather slowly for now. Not that it mattered for now.  
They continued to do their work. The clone at his chest began to lick and suck on his nipple, tight and rather passionately, while the other at his abs were following the path between the muscles with its tongue.  
Both actions teased the muscles there to twitch here and there, uncontrolled. And it lured out some more moans from Naruto, who still was relaxing more and more, even though his body began to heat up a bit more, leading into it sweating a bit more every few minutes.

By the time one chest and half of the abs were clean and smooth, his feet were covered in drops of sweat again, and he was panting slightly.  
And well, the clones weren't finished yet, right? So they simply changed their targets now and began to clean and 'pleasure' the other side of his broad and muscular chest and refined firm abs, repeating what the other clone did to the respective body part, though in a slightly different way, which gave Naruto another kind of 'pleasure'.

This went on for another hour all in all, for each side! The blond ninja was panting much more now, with his member semi hard and twitching between his legs. To be honest, his member was quite big. And he was still more a kid than an adult down there. In fact even his semi-hard member was bigger than an average erection. After all he was a promising young man~.

Now came the time at which only four parts of his body were left. The neck, the back, the crotch and the ass.  
The later two were special, so the two clones helped Naruto to sit up and lay down back on his front, just for one clone to sit on his firm and muscular ass to start a massage of his lower back, while the other clone kneeled down at his head, with its heavy balls resting on Naruto's head to now give him an intense massage of his definitely sore and tense neck.

Naruto blushed slightly as he felt his clones balls on his head, but they were his balls in a certain way, so it was totally normal. Everything he was doing with his clones was 'normal'. This was one of the implanted 'thoughts'.

Of course Naruto didn't know that and simply took it for granted, while he relaxed even more now. Especially as both clones were putting a whole lot of their rather heavy and muscular bodies into the massage, using their weight to reach deep into his tensed muscles.  
Their fingers were strong enough to easily sink deep into his skin and muscles each time they were grabbing one string of his muscles.

And man, he really was loving it. Was loving all of this.  
Well, in fact he began to fall slightly asleep, with his clones massaging his while back in a certain rhythm, that made him more and more sleepy.  
He didn't want to, but for the next hours, he was sleeping through an intense and really relaxing massage.

Though at some point he suddenly did wake up, as his two clones simply vanished and all their experiences rushed into his mind, while their 'workout' immediately rushed right into his relaxed body. But thanks to their 'workout', it was a rather pleasant feeling as his muscles barely tensed up. His body was covered in sweat again, but 'just' a fresh layer, while his whole body was 'clean' now. Well, besides his ass and crotch.

As he now tried to move up, a sudden storm of experiences was attacking his mind, as all memories of his other clones from the library got impregnated into his brain.  
He gasped hard and fell down on his bed, as this event left him panting and sweating hard.  
20 whole minutes later the storm slowly faded away, though now his body was drenched in sweat and his mind full of all kinds of information.  
While most of it soon was registered and ordered by his subconscious, a certain kind of information was held back by the scroll and placed into his active mind to 'think' about, while his body had to catch its breath.

That certain information was about certain 'toys' to give someone a certain kind of pleasure. It was about intimate piercings, flesh lights, sounding rods, butt-plugs and such stuff. And Naruto's active mind gladly took in all of them, especially since his member still was semi-hard.

Though it was so much he seriously had to THINK about all of it, while his body was slowly calming down from the outburst of experience.

But there was one thing for sure. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was definitely going to try out several 'ideas' he got from all that information. This was going to be a hell of a good night. Maybe the best of his life so far.

To be continued...


End file.
